the sentinels of light
by guren and kallen
Summary: beast boy is blackmailed by queen bee to work for the light along with four other's with special powers.they will be know as the sentinels of light crushing all evil in the world and unite it as one.but does the light have other plans with to do with their power? how will the justice lieague cope with all this and what could beast boy be hiding? will contain YAOI,VIOLENCE AND DEATH
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you guys I have finally got the nerve to right this fic. there's going to be yaoi the main character Is Beast boy but I'm still not 100% sure of who to pair him up with so If you have some suggestions don't be afraid to post them.**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own young justice !**_

* * *

Batman and Knight Wing assemble everyone at mount justice for an Important report. I looked around me and saw all the members of the justice and all leagers In training. ''now that your all here we can begin'' Batman step forward. A large screen with the world map Imprinted on It appeared behind. '' there has been a kidnapping In tokyo and also another one In Louisiana '' Knight Wing stated.

'' why Is this any of our concern? Kidnappings happens everyday '' I saw black canary say. '' because there's reports saying heavily armed forces were sent In to apprehend the 'abducties'. '' Batman explained.'' whatever they were sent In to capture, we believe was the cause for this '' Knight Wing showed the streets of tokyo flooded and soaked In heavy amounts of water and In Louisiana where giant craters scattered everywhere along with many destroyed homes It was If as a massive earth had struck.

Everyone here looked In awe at all the seer destruction before them. '' what could have done all of that?'' super boy asked. Batman and Knight Wing looked at each other before they answered. '' we believe that It might have been two kids '' Batman answered.

'' how can you be sure?'' wonder woman asked. '' along with all the deaths and casualties and everyone else who was population In that area all were all accounted for except these two'' Knight Wing continued. ''And also prior to the Incidents all Information concerning there existence have been erased.'' Batman said.

'' In other words all we know for sure that the two were between the ages of 13 to 15 also that Queen Bee's men were being the assault '' Knight Wing concluded.

'' so the light's Involved In all this'' miss martian said, Knight Wing nodded.'' until we can figure out why they would use heavy military force to kidnap two kids all current missions are suspended till further noticed, your all dismissed '' Batman ordered. I looked around me and saw everyone quietly leave mt. Justice through the zeta tubes.

It was pretty late and I also had this unsettling feeling In the pit of my stomach. I said good by to alll the others before I made my way back Into my room. I didn't bother to turn on my lights as I fell on my bed. I felt that nauseated felling again and my body getting other by the second. I had no Idea why this happening again It's been like this all week, my body would suddenly heat up and I would get dizzy.

I continued to lay In my bed for hours as I sweat beads from my face. '' great another sleepless night '' I signed.

* * *

_The next morning..._

''wow man you look like shit'' blue beetle said as I walked Into the kitchen with bags under my eyes.'' ya I didn't get much sleep last night'' I replied.

'' you've been distracted lately'' super boy place his hand on my shoulder.'' don't worry bout me I'll be fine'' I smiled back. He looked somewhat unconvinced but he didn't pry on It to long.

Everyone perked up at the sound at the alarm that ran through out the base everybody rushed In the briefing room. I saw Batman on the monitor talking to Knight Wing. '' troops of heavily armed men have sighted In California and In Paris '' Batman explained. '' your team will head to California and stop any casualties and prevent another abduction, understood?'' Batman asked.

Everyone nodded and made their way to the zeta tubes. As soon as we made It to California we were all caught off guard by a huge tornado that ripped through the city and pulling .'' everybody spread out! '' wonder girl shouted. I quickly morphed Into an eagle and tried to escape like the others but was sucked Into the rampaging twister. '' Beast boy! '' miss martian yelled. She was about to fly In to rescue me but she deflected a blast from the tank throwing her out of the air.

I morphed Into my human/monkey form as I was thrown out of the tornado and landed hard on a car. I held my rips as I slowly got up. The sounds of heavy gunfire and explosives resonated through out the city. The sound of stifled crying reach my ears, I looked around and saw the sound coming behind a dumpster In the alley.

I tightly held on to my ribs as slowly made my way In the alley. I saw a boy holding his legs and shaking. '' hey I'm here to help you '' I crouch down.'' there...after me '' the boy cried. ''what? Who Is?'' I asked. The boy's shot open as he pointed up the alley. '' them!'' he shouted. I turned my head and troops of men cornering us from both sides.

I barely had enough time before I felt a hard pain In the back head. I violently fell onto the dirty floor, I couldn't move I was losing consciousness. I could still the boy struggling to get out from the man's strong grip. One of the others knocked the boy out cold and carried his body away.'' four down one to go'' he said. Another one walked up stared at me.'' what about him Isn't he the last one?''

''yeah but 'she' wants to deal with him'' he answered. _' she? Who she?'_ I thought before a passed out.

_'' don't do this Garfield, you're better than this'' I saw my mom crawling on the floor with an Injured leg and blood running down her face. she continued to crawl In fear away from me as I slowly walked up to her. She managed to get up and run out the door out onto the cold fields. She finally gave up and fell on the grassy plains._

_'' please Garfield...'' she begged as tears ran down her frightened face..._

i quickly sprung awake at horrid memory that was engraved_ I_nside me. I lazed In my bed with only my shorts and bandages around my ribs. I soon got dress to see how else everyone was doing. Everybody looked at me as I walked Into the briefing room.

'' Beast boy you should some more '' bumble bee hovered around me.'' ya dude you did take a nasty hit to the head '' robin said.'' don't worry I'll be fine, It will take more than a bump to the head to keep me down.'' I grinned.'' by the way how did the mission go?'' I asked. Knight Wing soon walked In '' we failed, they were successful In capturing both victims and since the four have no relation what so ever we've reached a dead end'' he answered.

'' why wold the light go to such extreme measures for this task'' miss martian asked.

'' great another unanswered question '' wonder girl signed.'' do we have lead as to whom they would target next?'' superboy asked. Knight Wing looked down In disappointment.

''i think there's five target In total'' I said, everybody looked at me with curios expressions on their faces.'' how can you sure? '' blue beetle asked me. '' I overhead one of the soldiers talking about It before I passed out '' I answered back.

'' at least we can be more prepared for the next attack'' wonder girl said.

'' I don't think they will use military force for the last one '' I turned to looked. '' how can you be sure?'' bat girl asked.

_'' what about him Isn't he the last one?''_

_''yeah but 'she' wants to deal with him'' he answered. ' she? Who she?' I thought before a passed out._

''...'' I said nothing and looked away from their prying eyes.'' just a feeling'' I scratched the back of my head.

Knight Wing narrowed his eyes at me before he spoke '' nevertheless we can't afford to take that chance, I'll go Inform the league you should all go rest up''

everybody went to their usual but I was stopped halve way by Knight Wing. '' Beast boy you know with holding any Information could slow down this Investigation '' he crossed his arms In front of me. '' huh ? I'm not hiding anything '' I said nervously.'' alright then'' he turned and walked away.

Later I found myself sitting In the kitchen finishing up some homework the base was completely deserted. Everybody was ether home or doing something outside. It was always like this everyone had a life besides me.

I can't walk outside with someone calling the cops on me cause of my green coloured skin. I looked at my books, why was I even doing this for ? Even If I get my education what could I do with It anyway. I didn't like thinking about my future It would always leave an uneasy feeling In my chest.

I got up and walked through the empty halls of mt. Justice, I didn't bother to turn the lights as I walked Into my room.

''Hello my dear Garfield'' I heard as the dim light on my table was turned on. I quickly turned around and saw Queen Bee siting on a chair with a smile on her face. '' what are you doing here! '' I replied. ''my, my It's been years since we saw other couldn't you at least pretend to be happy to see me'' she replied.

'' what do you want?'' I asked Irritably. '' straight to the point I see as always you haven't changed a bit'' she pulled her hair over her shoulder. '' It's time for you to join the light '' Queen Bee crossed her legs.

''what? Like I would ever do that! '' I stared at her In shock. '' your not obliged to join us'' she got up and walked towards me.'' but It would be such a shame If some evidence regarding your mother's true killer were to be leaked to the justice league clearing me of as your mother's killer'' she cupped my cheek and whispered to me closely.

'' you wouldn't...!'' I backed up from her. '' I think we both know I would '' she smiled at me.'' It's kinda sad how who have everybody fooled, they think your some nice kid that can only change Into animals but have no Idea of true power you hold'' she giggled.

'' I have to admit, I was scared shitless when I first saw the 'real' you''

'' Imagine what would happen If your so called friends were to see the 'real' you, they would see nothing but the demon that lives Inside you'' she said as her hand ran through my hair.

I kept my head down, I didn't want her to see the tears running down my face. She smiled knowing that she had finally tamed me.

'' be at Luther's office tomorrow at noon sharp for lunch '' she ordered before a black and red portal appeared In my room.'' don't be late'' she said In a cold tone and then walked In to the portal and disappeared.

* * *

_The next day..._

i found myself In front of Lex corp , It was the tallest building that I have ever seen. As I walked Into the lobby I noticed a lot of people giving me odd stares. I guess It would be change for someone to walk In here with normal clothes and a scarf covering his face while everybody was dressed In and tailored suits. I walked up to the reception area asked the receptionist If I can see Luther, she laughed at my face when I told her that I had an appointment with him.

I was getting annoyed, she continued to laughed at me for another ten minutes until a brunet In a mini skirt walked up me.''Garfield Logan?'' she asked. '' yes?'' I replied.

'' Mr. Luther Is expecting you'' she escorted to elevator and punched In a code which I think a selected few knew that would lead to Luther's office. The ride up was pretty long and sooned reach It's destination. I could feel myself getting even nervous by the second as I followed her through the luxurious penthouse suite.

''your guest has arrived sir'' she bowed. I saw standing behind his desk and turned around the look at me. '' thank you mercy you may leave us now'' he waved her off.

''well It's finally a pleasure to meet you Garfield, bee has told me so much about you'' he walked up to me and shook my hand.

'' why are you all doing this?'' I asked.'' all In good time now let's us go meet the other '' he motioned me to follow him. I soon found myself sitting In from of him on a pretty high tech hover jet over the pacific over.

'' what did you do with the other four'' I asked.'' were on are way there now to meet them, I was told that you know to one that wield fire'' the man replied. I perked up at this Information, someone that I knew ?

'' where are we going anyway?'' I stared at him.'' right there''

i looked out the window and saw a large metal runway In the middle of the was the most greatest thing I have ever seen, there were large aircraft landing and taking off along with a lot of people In safety shirts running and transporting crates and all other sorts of stuff on the giant metal platform. We soon landed on the large floating ship and exited the hover jet. '' Mr. Luther we have assembled the other and are waiting for you and the last one In the bridge sir!'' a man waled up to him.'' I recommend we go Inside It will soon be hard to breed up here'' he told. I walked to the edge and saw a giant spinning turbine rising from out the water. I could feel ship slowly rising from out of the water and Into the air.'' no way this thing can fly?'' I stood there shocked.

We walked through the halls of the flying fortress. I was lead to the bridge, the room was fairly large had computers everywhere with someone on each of them with an amazing view of the airspace In front of us where a large round table layed In the middle of It all.

'' Invisibility panels now online, now entering us airspace'' the female computer voice said aloud. I slowly walked up to the table and saw four other kids.

''Beast boy?'' the kid stood up In shock.

I stared at him with the same expression on my face.

''Billy ?''

'' settle down now, Its time to get back to work '' Queen Bee announced as she join us around the table along with Lex Luthor next to her. Me and Billy eyed each other before we sat down across from each other.''you each have unique and devastating power which Is why we have decided to make you all our sentinels of the lights'' she said arm crossed.

'' sentinels you mean like guardians?'' the young girl with red head asked.'' yes you shall be given control of all our armies but you will all report directly to us'' Lex replied.'' wait a minute what Is your goal In all this?'' the kid I found back In California asked.'' we want to create everlasting peace In this rotten world before we are to become gods'' Queen Bee answered.

''...'' we all stared In silence at the two In silence.'' alright, besides the becoming a god thing how do you plan on getting this whole peace thing?'' the light skinned boy with dark hair asked.'' by taking control of everything'' we all heard from the and only Vandale Savage as he walked up to the table and stood between Lex Luthor and Queen Bee.

I was actually a little frightened of him as he join In the conversation even all the soldiers manning the computers and navigations. '' let me make this clear we are handing you untold military power In exchange you will serve us '' the large man explained. We all looked at each to scared to say anything until one of us spoke.'' can we talk about this first? '' Billy dared to ask.'' I don't see why not your suites are ready for you'' he said before he made his departure.'' but remember one thing this might the only chance for you at a real life, Its a hard world out there without any files or data about you nor any family left In this pathetic world. I recommend you all think wisely about your future'' Vandale smirked before he, lex and Queen Bee left the five of them alone with mercy to accompany them to their living quarters.

The suite was extravagant, our rooms alone were simply amazing. I explored our house within the flying fortress. The kitchen was obviously bran new and the living room floor was made entirely out of glass that would let us see the ocean floor high up In the sky. We all took a seat In the living room and sat there with an awkward silence.

'' so I am kyle summers, I control wind and I just turn 14 what about you guys?'' the blond haired kid asked.'' the name's Dean Martitez, 15, earth you?''

'' my names Avril, I am 16 and water Is my thing'' she ran her hands threw her long silky red hair.'' there's one thing really want to figure out here'' kyle said. '' why Is your skin green and have a tail? '' I somewhat surprise for coming out a asking me that but I didn't the problem In telling them my story.

''...and that's how I became Beast boy'' I smiled back at them.'' wow that's cool! '' kyle cheered.'' so now that we've gotten to know each a little are we going to do this?'' Billy asked. I continued to stare at Billy as he debated with the others, I can't believe that I was thinking of this but he was really handsome,his voice was so manly now and you could every one of his muscles through his thin shirt.

''umm...? Beast boy are you alright?'' Avril asked me.''huh? Ya sorry all this Is kinda overwhelming'' I replied to her.'' I think we should do this'' Dean said out loud.''why?'' kyle asked.

'' you heard that man this Is the only chance for any of us to get anywhere In life. If we don't accept this job we will be thrown back onto the streets with nothing.'' Dean explained.'' well what about being In the league that's gotta be nice'' Avril cut In.

Me and Billy glanced at each other before I replied.'' It Is but It;s not exactly a paying job'' I replied.

''...'' we all silently agreed on what we were going to do. We reentered the bridge with serious looks on our faces.

''have you all come to a decision'' Vandale turn away from the monitor to look at us.'' we've decided to become your sentinels of light'' Billy announced.

''excellent let us begin changing this world'' Vandale smirked.

''you have board meeting with the share holder In two hours, also these manuscripts must be signed and processed, you also have lunch meeting with the executive and also...''

i signed behind Luthor's desk as I continued to listened to mercy list all the things that had to be done for today. how In the world Lex woke so early In morning to do all of this was beyond me. Mercy soon snapped me out of my thoughts.

'' one of the sentinels are here to see you, sir '' mercy announced. '' send him In and please don't call me sir It sounds to weird.'' I replied.

kyle soon walked In accompanied by two soldiers.''leave'' the blond ordered at the two before they turned around to leave and closed the door behind them leaving the two of us alone In the office.

'' so how are you liking your new job?'' kyle asked me.'' It's a huge pain you have no Idea how much things that I had to study first'' I replied making the younger kid laugh.'' so where are the others now?'' I asked him.

'' Avril and Dean are currently In Bialya now taking control of Qurac as we speak and Billy Is overseeing things on Eden'' kyle answered.

'' do you when's the mission briefing?'' I got up walked Into a room to change back Into my white and orange 'Beast boy uniform' that I usually wear with the other at mt. Justice. '' a little later this evening why?'' he asked as I walked back out the room.'' I need to head back to the cave for a while can you cover me for a while?''

''no prob!'' he sat and spin on the rotating chair behind the desk before I left.

* * *

_AT MOUNT JUSTICE_

''Beast boy b-201''

i walked from the zeta tube and saw the others In the cave.'' Beast boy where have you been?'' miss martian glided up to me.'' I was out for an early morning jog''

'' why do you guys look so down?'' I asked them. '' Bialya has now successfully taking over Qurac '' Connor said.'' but somethings not right about this'' everyone turned and saw Batman walk In.'' what do you mean?'' I asked In him getting a little nervous. '' the hostile take over was not administrated by Queen Bee but by someone else '' Batman explained.

'' and Queen Bee was not sighted at all during the entire ordeal'' Knight Wing finished.'' well at least the citizens of Qurac won't be brutalized by Queen Bee's regime'' wonder girl perked up.'' maybe not but I don't like this that why we've sent Blue Beetle, Batgirl and Black Canari to Investigate the situation In Bialya.'' Batman said.'' the rest of you are to await for further orders'' Knight Wing concluded.

'' since we got some free time now how about I make us all something to eat '' megan cheered,while followed her to the kitchen for lunch. The rest of the evening was kinda boring we trained all together worked on new strategies to use during missions, It was around 6 six now I needed to get back for the mission briefing back on eden. I slowly got to leave the room till I was stopped by dick.

'' where are you going?'' he asked me,'' just going a walk I'll be back soon k?'' I walked around him and exited the cave through the zeta tubes.

_BACK AT LEX CORP_

me and kyle were boarding the hover jet that was on course for eden.'' do you have any what our first mission will be?'' the blond asked me.'' who knows Vandale said It was something to star our big debut''

i answered back. ''...''

we walked through the corridors of the floating eden. As we walked onto the bridge we were saluted by all the soldiers Inside. We noticed that Dean , Avril and Billy were already there along with Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, Vandale Savage and from he was told from the justice league ra's al ghul and proffesseur Ivo who were also members of the light were seated around the table.

''hah..garfield logan we've heard so much about you'' the greened cape man said.''likewise'' I sat down.''now that were all here we can begin with the briefing '' Queen Bee said.

_OVER AN HOUR LATER..._

'' that's Insane!'' Billy stood up and both his hands on the table.'' true It might be a little extreme but this will be the perfect message for the world.'' Lex replied. The rest of us stared wide eye at the members of the light.'' the prisoners are one thing but the all the guards too?'' Dean asked.'' there Is no room for mercy among us these are your orders and you will carry them out'' Vandale spoke. I couldn't speak all I did was sit there quietly with a shocked look on my face.'' the rest of you can use your powers freely,as for you Beast boy, you will only use martial arts and weapons provided from the professor'' the Immortal said.

'' huh? I don't know any martial arts'' I found the strength to speak up.'' that's why for the next couple of hours you will undergo Intense training with myself and my finest student, Cheshire'' ra's al ghul answered. I nodded knowing that I couldn't refuse this mission.

''the purge of Belle Reve is at large, tomorrow will be the beginning of a new dawn'' Vandale smirked.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think was it good or what. sorry for the lack of yaoi it will most likely be in the next chapter. So please review is you suggestions or advice you wanna give go right ahead and post it.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter, what did you guys think of the first chap? Oh and by the way sorry or taking so long with the update ill try to faster next time. by the way can you guys review cause i cant really tell if you are all in joying this.**

**Disclaimer i do not own young justice or any of its chracters.**

* * *

I was thrown against the ancient dojo wall by Cheshire who had been training for the past week endlessly training me in the fundamentals of martial arts. She definitely wasn't holding back in training me for my upcoming mission.

'' is that all you got today? Your lucky this is only training or else you would be dead right now'' the assassin pulled out her sais. i soon saw vandale talking with ra's al ghul, watching us, as Cheshire and i continued to spar with each other.

I tried to make out what they were saying but i was hurled and pined down by chreshire.'' don't get distracted your making look bad''.

I struggled to get back up every bone in my body was aching i could feel the blood running down my face. this was ten times worse that training with black canary i was actually scared that Cheshire would actually kill me this time.

'' what's it like?'' i asked as i wiped the blood from around my mouth.''to what?'' she stared at me.'' to kill someone'' i replied. Her eyes widened a little taken back from the question.'' i hardly remember taking my moms life but that's what savage want's. He want us to kill everyone in belle reve''.

''to kill someone means to rob them of there future even if it means to protect yourself'' the assassin put some distance between us, i watched her carefully listening to what she had to say.'' it can also earn you the hatred of others'' she replied.

''are you prepared to deal with that?'' Cheshire turned around and narrowed her eyes at me.''can you face that responsibility? Without running way? Without making excuses?'' she questioned me.

I thought long and hard about what she just explained to me. I can't seem to answer her back. Why i am i struggling so much? '' it doesn't matter to much, you have plenty of time to think about it '' she said before she lunged at me once again.

I limped out of the dojo. The morning sun shined bright in the sky. _'i guess i could head back to the cave the mission isn't till late tonight' _i was pulled out of my thoughts when one of our soldiers walked up to me.

'' one of the sentinels are here to see you sir! '' he said. I followed the man back to a limo park outside of the temple. He opened the door for me and i saw billy sitting there.'' hey there you look like shit'' he smiled.'' nice to see you to'' i sat down next to him before the car door closed.'' where to sir?'' the chauffeur asked.

'' just keep driving'' billy ordered. I couldn't help but admit how attracted i was to his voice. So why are you here?'' i looked out the window.'' i was bored'' he said.'' but i also wanted to see you'' he looked away which i was grateful for cause i knew i couldn't hide the blush on my green coloured skin.

After a moment of silence.'' so... what's it like being the leader?'' i asked him.'' pretty annoying i have a shit load of work to do now'' he said making me laugh a little.'' what's it like running lex corp?'' he asked me.'' a pain but bearable professor Ivo is now handling all weapons development and production, which leaves me with all the paper work and running the rest of the place.'' i explained.

'' will you be heading there now?''billy asked.

''no i'll have mercy fill in for me i just to take a break before the mission tonight'' i said.''

'' so why are on board with this?'' the former leager asked. I signed '' queen bee is blackmailing me into doing this'' i answered.'' is that it?''

'' what do mean is that it?'' i raised my voice a little.'' whatever their blackmailing you for can't be even worse that what were about to do'' he said. i only stared at him.'' you can get out now before you dirty your hands even more''

i didn't know what to say.'' i can't'' i mumble.''can't? Or won't?'' he asked.'' i don't know? what about you?'' i shot back.

he looked at me straight in the eyes.'' after the justice league voted me off the team cause of my age, i didn't know what to do with myself anymore i had nothing but them in my life but after they tossed me aside i stopped believing in what i cared about. I couldn't afford to go school i had to fend for myself when my uncle finally decided to kick me out. As i lived out on the streets i saw how cruel and hard the world was. i didn't what any child to have to go through what i had so i decided that i was going to change to world and the only way to that is with power.'' he said.

''billy...'' i looked at him.

''soon after i lost my power to transform into captain marvel but then the more i craved for power i found myself with the ability to create and control fire it was after that i was found by the light, like you all were'' he finished.

I felt him cup my face with is strong hand and brought our faces closer to each other.'' besides power there's also something else i want'' he whispered. I could our nose touching and his breath on my lips. Our were nearly inches away from each other before were interrupted by avril on a holographic screen that appeared in the car before us. we quickly pulled back from each other.

''hi, professor Ivo wants us to meet him in his lab later on board the eden'' she traced her finger through her long red hair. she looked between as we both quietly nodded.'' umm... are you guys alright?'' she asked.

'' of course we are'' i said.

'' why wouldn't we be?' billy quickly replied after me.

'' right... i'll contact dean and kyle we'll all meet up later got it?'' she said.

''understood''

''right''

we both said at the same time. I didn't want billy to see my beet red face so i looked out the car window. As we passed the street i quickly remember there being a zeta tube in a phonebooth the back of that alley.

''stop here'' i ordered the chauffeur.''you going back to the cave?'' billy broke the silence between us.'' yes'' i gathered my things and opened the limo door. as i was about to get out of the limo i felt a sudden tug on my long green furred tail.

i looked back and saw billy holding it with his hand.'' maybe we should finish want we started before you go'' he smirked.

My cheeks turned bright red when he leaned up and placed a small and soft on my lips.'' i'll see you later, alright?'' he winked at me.

I was at a lose of words i could wave as the car drove off. I looked around me making sure that nobody was around, i suddenly squealed like a school girl, my tail couldn't stop waging. I pulled my bag on my back before i walked into the phone booth to be transported back to the cave.

* * *

_'' recognize beast boy b-201 '' _the computer voice identified me as i walked out from the tube. i saw my halve sister, megan, walk up to me with a look of concern written all over her face. '' hey sis, what's up?'' i beamed at the martian.'' garfield...'' she looked down worried.

'' is something wrong sis?'' i asked her.'' garfield you've been distant lately and everyone noticed it'' she said.'' what? What are you talking about?'' i asked her.

''you've been missing so much training and missions lately that i can't keep covering for you'' she explained. I kept my head down not wanting to make eye contact with her, i could feel the guilt swelling up in my chest.

'' I'm sorry megan I've been really busy with stuff...'' i replied.'' but what could be keeping you so much your home schooled and you always spend time in the cave '' she pressed on.'' and what if i want more than that?'' i snap at her a little harshly, she was obviously taken back by my sudden out burst.''sorry, can you just leave my alone'' i walked passed her, feeling guilty.

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. i tossed my bag in the corner and slumped on my bed. it was weird for the first time i noticed own plain this room was, there was a lamp on top a small desk with my and a closet with hardly any clothes, compared to my suite on the Eden this room was a total joke. I don't know how i was able to live like i did before i became a sentinel.

In fact i hate to admit it but but working for the light has offered me so much more than the justice league ever did. I still couldn't believe all the money i was making and still making by running things at lex corp.

Why am i still with the justice league? it's just holding me back, maybe it was pride or maybe i just don't want to be deemed as a traitor. I could feel my eyes growing wary and tired, my body was exhausted. Might as well get some sleep before i meet up with others later.

I felt my body being shaken by someone calling my name.'' Garfield...'' i heard again, my eyes slowly opened up and i saw dean over me.'' dean!? what are you doing here? '' i was now fully awake and surprised to him here.'' how to you even get in here? '' i asked the dark haired teen.'' lex and ivo finished working the teleporter and that's how i got in here.''

''i suppose i can't sleep in some more huh?'' i asked hopefully.'' sorry the others are waiting for us '' he answered. '' alright, alright, I'm getting up'' i jumped out of the small bed. I fixed my self up as much as possible to look presentable. ''okay, let's go'' i said.

'' aren't you gonna make up some excuse for them? You'll be gone for a while'' dean walked up next to me.'' nah, knowing the others their probably start hounding me with more questions. They already think I'm sleeping, I'll just leave it at that.'' i scratched the back of my head.

'' hm? They already suspicious of you?'' dean raised a brow. '' well i can't really blame them I've hardly been here for the past week and i have been neglecting my job here'' i explained.

'' regardless, you're going to have to leave them at some point'' he stared at me. i mentally signed knowing it was the cruel truth.'' i know...'' i kept my head down. i felt his hand on my shoulder and shot a warm smiled at me in attempt to cheer me up and it actually worked, i smiled back at him.

'' alright beam us up'' the 15 year old Latino pressed a button on his communicator in his ear. the two of us were quickly enveloped light and beamed out of the plain room in the cave and onto a platform with several circles on it on board the flying fortress.

We walked down the stairs of the platform past all the technicians and computers surrounding it to make our way towards the bridge. A soldier stood at attention in front of us.''sir'' he saluted to us.

'' what is it?'' dean said.

'' the founders have setup a private channel for you to in your quarters, the others are already there and waiting'' he explained.'' thank you'' i replied waiting for him to leave.'' umm...you can go now '' i urged. the solder nodded and went back to his duties.

'' that was weird '' i looked at dean.'' well this technically a military base, there obliged to follow protocol and we are the generals'' dean explained to me before we made are way to our suites.

As we continued to walk through the fortress we were being saluted by every passing soldier even the high-ranking ones.'' still it's kinda weird having all this authority'' i awkwardly saluted back to another passing soldier.'' well its not every day kids get their own military strength'' dean laughed and slap me softly on my back making me giggle.

The doors leading to our suites opened up, dean and i saw the other sentinels sitting on the couches looking at the holographic screen with a video feed of the founders of the light: vandale savage, lex luthor, queen bee, Ra's al Ghul, brain and klarion, each from different locations.

''i see that you have taken your time'' Ra's al Ghul said to the both of us but i knew that he was addressing me.'' forgive me master'' i bowed to afraid to make eye contact with the man.''now that were all here, it's time to get things underway'' vandale said. we sat down with the others and began the briefing on the task ahead.

I got up from my bed just as i finished zipping up my boots. I look at myself in the mirror. I wore a skin tight skinned suit that covered my entire my body including my tail. i packed several items in my silver utility belt strapped onto my hips, along with two matching machine guns in the holsters on both sides of my thighs. I felt kinda intimated by looking at myself in the mirror.

My could feel my heart beating at an uncontrollable pace. This would be the night i become a murderer. i would take lives away, not innocent ones but still lives none the less. This would be the first step in uniting the world, the beginning of a better world for everyone.

I would was interrupted by the voice of billy, which seem to lack his certain charm to it. it left cold and somewhat displeased, through the communicator in my ear. I pressed on it to answer back.'' i on my way'' i said before i opened a box which layed on my dresser, i opened it and look at the mask that i would be wearing from now on. I then placed the silver and black mask on my face. from now on i will know as sync the warrior of Valhalla. Which i was named by Vandale savage himself.

I was now set, i quickly exited my room and made my way to the shuttle bay.

* * *

_**BELLE REVE, time : 9 pm**_

icicle senor, mister freeze and captain cold sat on the bleachers surrounded by their body guards mammoth and blockbuster.

'' five years, five years! And were still stuck in this hell hole of a penitentiary '' captain cold grunted. ''quite complaining you old fart'' icicle senor replied back clearly annoyed by the old man's whining.'' we got a pretty good gig going on here. The warden lets us get out when we want to cause some trouble, we get arrested and come back here. Sounds like the good life to me'' the large man smirked.

'' we should count ourselves lucky the warden is just as twisted as us'' Mr. Freeze crossed his arms.

Captain cold was about to continue till he was disrupted by an unknown voice on the intercoms.

_'' ALL INMATES AND STAFF PERSONEL, PLEASE EXIT ONTO THE NEAREST COURTWARD AND AWAIT FOURDER INTRUCTIONS ''_

all doors,gates and their collars were unlocked soon after they heard the message leaving all the inmates to go where ever they wanted to. the two bodyguards looked back at the underdog of belle reve curious to see if he knew anything about any of this.

'' don't look at me i don't know what the man is up to now'' the underdog got up from the bleachers and followed the rest of the inmates and guard outside his gang soon followed.

The chief of security stood in front of an enraged warden, the man was afraid to me alone the man when he was like this.'' what the hell is going?! '' hugo strange slammed his fist onto his wooden desk.

'' were not sure, sir. you have all the security clearances to the prison. We assumed this was your doing'' the chief explained with his arms behind his back.

Hugo strange hesitated, beads of sweat ran down his face. the only ones who had those clearances were them... the light they were coming after him!

''sir? Is everything alright?'' the chief stared at the nervous shaking warden. Hugo quickly pulled a briefcase and started rummaging through the office like a madman grabbing all the documents he could.

''sir, what are you doing?'' the shocked chief asked.''we need to run. their coming!'' the warden shooked the man by the collar of his uniform.''who's coming?'' the frightened chief asked.'' the sentinels!'' the warden screamed.

All the inmates and staff personnel gather outside, most of them trying to figure out why they had been called here in the first place.

* * *

_BACK IN THE MEETING..._

_''belle reve is divided into five sections, dean you will take care of the west, Avril you will handle the south,you Kevin will be in the east, Garfield in the north and billy central is all yours. Vadale explained._

_'' failure is not an option this massacre will the broadcast through out the entire world, it is time for the light to be know by the world'' vadale said with a proud smirk._

* * *

The five hover jets hover a sector of the prison. The bay opened and there stood each of us looking down at the crowd of prisoners and staff personnel beneath us. All the gates were sealed shut leaving the with no escape routes whatsoever. I watched from above as they all began to riot among each other.

''make it rain blood, bwuhahah!'' klarion laughed like the madman he was through our com devices, finally giving us the order to begin the purge.

Dean was the first one to lunge down from the hovercraft,right before he landed he slammed his fist in the ground creating powerful tremors around him instantly killing does who surrounded him. Cause of this ability to manipulate earth his physical strength rivals that of superman's.

avril jumped out landed gracefully on the ground.'' hey its some girl we can take her'' one of the inmates said.'' you better watch your tongue'' she created a thin stream of water from her hand and sliced the inmate so fast his entire body was cut into pieces.'' so who's next?'' she smirked as they fled it was no use they could avoid her water whips they were as good as dead.

Kevin on the other hand created a tornado beneath as he landed on the ground much like red tornado would. One of the guard charged at him hysterical not wanting to die but kevin avoided his charge and performed a round house kick. The guards and all those who stood behind were cut in have by his deadly air slice. He then created to twisters from his arms and began sucking the air out of them till they died from the lack of oxygen at least they would die with their limbs intact.

Billy was surrounded by the inmates and guards who look ready to fight till their dying breath.'' you got some nerve to come and...harg!'' the inmate didn't even get a chances to finish his sentence cause had set him on fire by just snapping his fingers. billy had ignited the oxygen around the man instantly burning him to a scrip. He snapped his fingers again the rest of them of fire the air around stunk of dead burnt corpses.

It was my turn, as i zipped line down from the hovercraft the line attached to my bad.i pulled out my sub machine guns from my holsters i began shooting those underneath i could see all the that erupted through out the prison.

The line disconnect as l landed one of them charged at me. I quickly jumped in the air and kick sqaure in the jaw killing him on the spot. others began charging at me somewhat confidant that they could take me down since i couldn't use my shape shifting powers cause it might reveal to the world who i am.

For now i just focused on those who were charging at him by shooting them. after few dozens of them both of his magazines were empty.''shit!'' he cursed, Garfield threw away his guns, he then threw smoke bomb on the floor, shrouding the entire are in a dark cloud.

''dammit! Where the is he?" the guard shouted. they search for him when suddenly one of them were pulled away from the others they all heard a pain screamed before the sound of a knife cutting through flesh was heard.

As they panicked and ran around like idiots i pulled two knives from my booths and started taking them out one at a time. this continued for a while garfield mask and suit was now covered in the blood of all of those he murdered. The cloud finally dissipated all the hundredths on men who were in the north sector were all dead by my hands.

I didnt hear anymore from the other sector, they must have already finished up.'' i guess it's time for part two now...'' i said as quietly as possible.

* * *

_IN THE WARDEN'S OFFICE..._

hugo strange hid behind his desk with a gun in his hand shaking uncontrollably as the sound of foot steps nearing his office doors. the doors were strongly smashed open by dean who then walked up ti him. Hugo was stricken with fear, he couldn't even hold his pistol straight. Dean knocked the gun out his the wardens hand clearly unimpressed he grabbed hugo by his collar and dragged him out the office and back outside.

* * *

All five gathered on the tallest place in the prison along with dean holding hugo by is leg over the side. We made sure that all of professor Ivo's floating cameras were watching this.'' please don't do this! Ill give you anything you want'' Hugo begged and cried on national television.

''people rally behind or fear as you see fit, we are the sentinels of light.'' billy announced to the world. Anyone with any kind of viewing device was being hacked to broadcast of what transpired here tonight. All families, friends and neighbours gather all to see us here tonight.

''we of the light stand before as representative of a new and peaceful world. our job his to purge all the evil in this cruel and make the world a better place for us all. This is only the beginning this prison held all of the world most deadly criminal and with a twisted warden who runs this place as is own criminal organization. He will be punished for these acts of injustice. Those of you who commits crimes fear us, those of you who love honest lives rally behind us. We the sentinels of lights will stand in judgement of this world.'' billy announced to the world.

Dean let of hugo's leg and let him fall to his death. All the cameras hovered hover his crushed body giving the world a great view of whats to come.

Meanwhile on the eden,Vadale savage laughed louder than he's ever laughed before.'' these kids are simply amazing!'' he continued.'' i must say they each pulled off their roles a lot better than i anticipated'' lex crossed his arms with a smirk.'' this mark's the beginning of new era'' queen bee said.

* * *

Garfield walked out of the shower covered in a bath rope. He was still very shaken up about what transpired not too long ago. He sat on his bed lost in the horrid memories of what had done. The shape shifter never even noticed his room door opening. Billy walked up to him and sat next to him.'' billy...i ...i...'' small tears ran down my cheek.''shh... ill take of you'' he pushed on the bed and pulled off my bathrobe. Their faces were nearly inch from each other.

They could feel each others breath on their lips. Garfield and Billy pressed their lips together before Garfield pulled back with his hands still on Billy chest.'' i'm s...so sorry i d...didn't mean to...'' Garfield stuttered.'' shh...it's okay '' he whispered he continued to passionately kiss Garfield.

Billy snaked his hand on the shape shifter delicate skin and explored his luscious well toned abdomen. Garfield blushed as Billy pulled back and began undressing himself while on top of the shape shifter. He went back to making out with his gorgeous shape shifter.

He pulled off Garfield shirt off and then planted small kisses down his chest. Garfield brain was on fire. Billy slowly started undoing his pants and pulling out his hard erection. He moaned as he felt Billy teasing his lower region.

Billy began pumping the shape shifter's cock before he licked the base of his dick. Garfield moaned out loudly making Billy swallow his entire length in his mouth. Garfield bucked his hips as he felt Billy tongue going up and down his cock,it felt so good he began thrusting into Billy's mouth.

After a few more thrust.'' Billy...i think i'm gonna...hgh'' he held on to Billy's head as he spewed his warm seed into the older's teen mouth. Billy kept all of Garfield's warm semen in his mouth as he took off the rest of his clothes.

Garfield only gaped as he saw the size of Billy's cock._''hows that gonna fit?''_ Garfield panicked. Billy had an idea, he spat all onto his hand and lubricated his large member before he went back to kissing the sentinel. He then told Garfield to suck on his fingers before he made his way back down towards Garfield's lower regions.

He slowly pushed his fingers into his virgin entrance. Billy kissed Garfield in other to distract him from the seeding pain. the red head pushed another finger inside and moved them in a scissoring motion inside the wincing shape shifter. Billy smirked as he heard Garfield scream out loudly signalling that he had found his sweet spot. Billy could feel his cock aching from any lack of attention.

''Garfield i'm going to loose it if i don't cum soon'' Billy spread open Garfield's legs. He then place himself in front of his shape shifter's warm entrance. '' this is going to hurt at first but it will get better, i promise '' Billy nibbled on his bottom lip.

Garfield could only nod, his face was beat red from all the alcohol and heat around them. Garfield wrapped his arms around Billy neck as he slowly felt him pushing inside him. Billy was now now balls deep inside the shape shifter. '' i'm going to start moving, ok?''

''ok...'' Garfield whispered. Billy could feel Garfield clawing at his back as he began to thrusting inside him. Garfield still couldn't believe that this was happen to him and worst part of it all he was loving it and all he wanted was more of this intoxicating feeling.

'' ahh...harder!'' Garfield moaned out loud. He only smirk at his request and complied gladly by slamming hard him in his tight warm cavern.'' faster!'' the sentinel yelled. ''alright but it's your funeral'' he replied before he pulled out his cum covered cock ,pulled Garfield up and on his knees.'' hope you like getting fucked like a dog!''

Billy slammed his throbbing cock back in his shape shifter wet tunnel making Garfield cry out in raw pleasure. Garfield was seeing stars he never imagine he would feel this much pleasure in his whole life. the sounds of theirs sweaty skins slapping other and moans resonated though out the shrine. Garfield could feel the pressure building up.

''Billy please i'm so close, don't stop!'' Garfield placed his hand over Billy's that were held around his thighs.'' let's cum together'' the red head replied. After a few mores thrusts both screamed each other names as they both climaxed.

Billy laid next to him as not crush him with is weight and Garfield could feel Billy warm cum inside him. Billy pulled their exhausted bodies next to each before they passionately kissed for the last of night before they fell asleep in each others warm arms.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. So what did you guys think? Lol i'm so tired right now.**

**!please review!**


End file.
